UROD: Earth's Last Stand
Occurring on the seventeenth of July, in the year 2966, the Earth Defence Force’s last stand (in the name of Earth) resulted in its final extermination, and the conquering of planet Earth by the dinosaur army. The dinosaurs marched through the USA, heading for their only human threat, the Earth Defence Force. This meant they had to prepare for a full assault, and made the preparations shown in the above diagram. Preparation ﻿The Earth Defence Force had many months to prepare, and thus had an excellent defence strategy. A cliff bordered the right hand side of the battlefield. On this cliff, they mounted four large cannons, and stacked three brick piles on a conveyer belt. When the belt is switched on, the bricks would topple onto the enemy. At the far side of the cliff, a group of 40 flying machines lay in wait, out of sight and ready to ambush the tail end of the army. Between the front wall and the cliff edge, well hidden, were another 32 walkers, waiting to ambush the front of the army, while it was busy on the wall. The first line of defence was a tall, solid wall, several metres thick. On the rim of the wall were 17 mounted snipers, each manned by a human. The siege ramp was also anchored to the wall rim. A group of humans rolled spiked siege engines down this ramp into the army. Behind the wall, and also mounted, were catapults and slingshots. These could hurl cannons and boulders over the wall and into the oncoming army. The second line of defence was a deep trench, with sharp stakes sticking out of the ground point-up, to impale those that fell in. Finally, came the troops. Behind the trench were 700, including 60 planes and at least 200 walkers. The rest were armed only with rifles, pistols or machine guns. Battle -3 hours ﻿The dinosaur army was still marching. It was not far from the base, however. It would take only a couple of hours to mobilise. Meanwhile, Earth Defence Force members scurried about the base (behind the battlements), assuming their positions. All the weapons were manned, and the ambush teams in place. The troops began to assemble behind the trench. Battle -30 minutes ﻿The dinosaur army was almost fully assembled behind the Earth Defence Force defences. The final advance, past the cliff and into the battlements, would begin soon. The Earth Defence Force army was assembled. Battle -1 minute The Earth Defence Force leader delivered a rousing speech to his troops. The weapons were all in order, and they were ready for battle. With a great roar, the dinosaurs advanced, in their tens of thousands. Battle +1 minute The ground shook as the dinosaurs charged. The cannons, mounted firearms and catapults worked overtime, taking down hundreds. Bodies already littered the battleground, but for every one kill, two more took its place. Before long, the Suicide Ramp was in use, bowling dinosaurs down like ninepins. Still the relentless charge continued. One by one, the brick piles were pushed off the edge, flattening dinosaurs and impeding their progress. Suddenly, a flock of Pteranodon flew from amidst the army. The ambush fighter planes rose to engage them, machine guns firing steadily. Pterosaurs fell, but more survived. They swarmed around the planes in dark clouds, tearing at the metal and ultimately sending each one spiralling down to earth. Battle +5 minutes The snipers were firing ineffectively. In the flowing mass of bodies, they could not get a good aim. Furiously, the dinosaurs threw themselves against the walls, knocking several snipers into their midst. These humans were torn apart, their screams drowned in the stampede. Then, the ambush walkers came out, striking and shooting down many dinosaurs. They were overwhelmed and destroyed before significant damage could be dealt. There was a loud crack, also drowned out, as the suicide ramp was snapped. Not noticed, the siege engines kept coming, but came to an abrupt halt upon reaching the broken part. This method of attack was quickly abandoned. Battle +20 minutes The dinosaurs were still as numerous as ever. All the snipers had been shaken from the wall, and now it buckled under the strain of the charge. It would not hold longer, and the soldiers readied their weapons. Battle +25 minutes Finally buckling, the dinosaurs smashed through the walls. The siege engines were torn to pieces, ending the damage they could inflict on the army. Dinosaurs of all sorts poured onwards, heading for the trench. The first wave fell to their deaths in the trench, aided by shots from the EDF army. More fell in, dying, until there were so many, the next dinosaurs could climb across. The army was thrust into war. Walkers struck out and shot their cannons, while humans fired steadily, trying and failing to keep the dinosaurs at bay. The flying fighters dropped remaining boulders on the army, until pterosaurs tore them out of the sky. The cannons turned and continued wreaking havoc, but this did not noticeably hinder the dinosaurs. The walkers held the dinosaurs off briefly, but were all destroyed. The humans continued shooting, felling more dinosaurs, but it could not stem the advance. Battle +30 minutes Humans were torn down by the unrelenting dinosaur assault. As a last resort, the cannons switched to firing nets, ensnaring the dinosaurs. However, the nets were quickly torn to shreds, and they resumed firing cannonballs. The rest of the army, which was still around the cliff, remained untouched by carnage, except the occasional cannon shot in their direction. Raptors scaled the cliff, killing the humans manning the cannons. With these gone, the humans down below were defenceless. All fell to the attack. Battle +40 minutes After long months of preparation, EDF’s defences had been torn down in forty minutes. No-one remained alive, but the dinosaurs had suffered heavily. They lay dead in their thousands, but still the battleground was teeming with the numerous survivors. With the only noticeable defence completely annihilated, earth stood no chance. Battle +8 weeks The battleground was deserted. Only thousands of lifeless bodies, and the remainder of EDF’s defences, were left. From the inside of a cannon, and stick-thin life form pulled itself out. It had gone eight weeks without food or water, so its skeleton showed through its skin, and it was completely dry. Though barely recognisable, the life form was human. Category:UROD Category:Original Story Category:Fanfiction